


Да будет воля Твоя

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inquisition, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Кагеяма всегда верил в правосудие инквизиции. Тогда откуда теперь взялось сомнение?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	Да будет воля Твоя

Вода оседала на стенах и скапливалась на потолке, срывалась вниз тяжелыми медленными каплями. В камере было сыро и темно, в воздухе стоял запах прелой соломы и немытого человеческого тела. Сколько бы раз Кагеяма ни думал, что привык к этому, спускаясь в подвал каземата, он только снова убеждался: мало что изменилось с тех пор, когда он еще послушником начал бывать в таких местах вместе с наставником, готовясь к должности инквизитора. Возможно, к этому вообще невозможно привыкнуть. К счастью, посещать заключенных в последнее время ему приходилось нечасто, а в пыточных все вытесняли запахи крови и раскаленного металла — тоже неприятные, но неразрывно связанные с правосудием, орудием которого был Кагеяма.

Он всегда верил в это правосудие — слепо, горячо и искренне, — иначе он бы не стал самым молодым инквизитором за все время существования ордена, такое не произошло бы без Божьего благословения. Тогда откуда теперь взялось это сомнение, проросшее неожиданно, крепнувшее с каждым днем, вошедшее в силу настолько, что погнало его сюда ночью?

— Ойкава Тоору, колдун, — позвал Кагеяма, и груда тряпья у стены зашевелилась. Его личное проклятие и испытание.

— А, это ты, Тобио-чан, — слабо отозвался тот. — Пришел меня навестить? Прости, что не встречаю, еще не отошел от твоего вчерашнего гостеприимства.

Слабый голос звучал насмешливо, но Кагеяма явственно слышал в нем усталость и боль. А вот страха не было — и это по-прежнему казалось незнакомым, странным. Еретики всегда его боялись, не понимая, что, калеча тела, он спасает их грешные души.

Ойкава его не боялся.

— Оставьте нас одних, — Кагеяма обернулся к двум стражникам.

— Но... — Киндаичи попытался возразить — оставаться с обвиняемыми наедине если не запрещалось, то крайне не рекомендовалось, — но Куними не дал ему договорить: положил руку на плечо и потянул к выходу.

— Мы будем за дверью, если понадобимся, — сообщил он ровным бесцветным голосом, хотя Кагеяма уже отвернулся.

Он дождался глухого стука закрывшейся двери и только после этого подошел ближе, разглядывая тело, лежавшее на соломе у его ног, — все еще красивое, несмотря на пытки.

— Любуешься своей работой?

— Нет. Вами. — На лице Ойкавы промелькнуло удивление, потом он молча улыбнулся пересохшими растрескавшимися губами. — Вы меня околдовали, да? Почему я все время думаю о вас?

Ойкава начал смеяться, — он вообще часто смеялся, Кагеяма уже привык к его смеху, — но почти сразу закашлялся и, гремя кандалами, сжался на полу.

— Разве я до сих пор находился бы здесь, умей я колдовать? — прошептал он, немного отдышавшись.

— На святой земле колдуны и ведьмы неспособны творить чары и сопротивляться воле Церкви.

— Тогда почему ты опасаешься магии?

— Вы могли придумать что-то новое. У вас могут быть сообщники. Колдуны злонамеренны и изобретательны. — И в последнее время Кагеяме все чаще виделся Ойкава — там, где его быть не могло. Наваждение слишком яркое и убедительное, чтобы поверить в его случайность. 

— Не настолько, как божьи слуги.

— Снова богохульничаете. Другой на моем месте давно вырвал бы вам язык.

— Тебе нравится слушать мой голос.

— Но не ваши слова.

Кагеяме и правда нравился его голос, даже такой, охрипший от криков и звучавший еле слышно. Этот голос втекал ему в уши, словно яд, отравлял изнутри, а потом мерещился ночами во сне. Чем еще это могло быть, если не колдовством?

Ойкава все-таки приподнялся и сел, осторожно прислонившись к стене, — как-то неловко, боком, стараясь лишний раз не тревожить измученное тело. Даже не глядя на него, Кагеяма мог вспомнить, где находится каждая рана и ожог, оставленные по его приказу, а иногда — им лично.

— Говорят, все друиды — колдуны и владеют злой магией.

— Люди много всего говорят. Особенно когда чего-то боятся и не хотят искать другое объяснение.

Кагеяма уже слышал это — и не только: на допросах Ойкава не молчал, рассказывал странные вещи, иногда двусмысленные и еретические, хотя в колдовстве все равно не признавался. В любом другом случае его слов давно хватило бы, чтобы вынести приговор. Но на этот раз Кагеяма медлил, искал повод видеть Ойкаву дольше, усерднее добивался от него истины, которой, он чувствовал, тот владел.

— Тогда почему я вижу вас во сне каждую ночь? — привел он последний, самый главный довод — греховные сны, наполненные прикосновениями и стонами, совсем не похожими на те, что он слышал днем. Сны, наутро заставлявшие долго молиться об усмирении плоти. Его собственный разум не смог бы породить такое.

— О, — Ойкава наклонил голову, внимательно посмотрел из-под слипшейся от грязи и крови челки, как будто вдруг увидел что-то интересное. — А об этом тебе стоит спросить самого себя, Тобио-чан. — Его лицо в полумраке казалось таким красивым, что Кагеяма едва сдерживался, чтобы не прикоснуться к нему. — Ты за этим сюда пришел?

— Нет. — Кагеяма не собирался повторять наяву то, что видел во сне, не собирался высвобождать грех из своих мыслей. Даже если бы это принесло облегчение, развеяло морок. Даже если внутренний голос настойчиво подсказывал, что, захоти этого сам Ойкава, — он бы не смог сдержаться.

Возможно, ему показалось, но Ойкава как будто немного расслабился, промелькнувшая во взгляде настороженность исчезла.

— Тогда почему ты не рассказал об этом на исповеди, ни у кого не попросил совета? И сейчас никому не сказал, что собираешься сюда. Разве это не опрометчиво для молодого инквизитора, совсем недавно занявшего высокую должность?

Ойкава словно знал все, видел насквозь, повторял его собственные мысли и сомнения. 

— И после этого вы продолжаете утверждать, что не колдун.

— Это не магия, всего лишь догадки. Так почему ты пришел?

Кагеяма и сам не знал, не был уверен. Ни от кого он не пытался добиться признания так долго и старательно — и ни в чью невиновность не хотел верить так сильно.

Но ему не дали добраться до истины — первое поражение в жизни Кагеямы. Приказ епископа: Ойкаву все равно казнят, как нераскаявшегося еретика и колдуна, отправят его грешную душу к гораздо более беспристрастному судье. А Кагеяма сделал все, что мог, ему не в чем себя винить. И все-таки…

— Завтра вас сожгут, и мы больше не увидимся.

Ойкава кивнул, как будто и без того уже понял.

— Ты рад, Тобио-чан? — произнес он мягко. Но Кагеяма не ответил — дело инквизитора спрашивать, судить, а не отвечать на вопросы. Отвечать он будет только перед Богом. И не в последнюю очередь — за свою гордыню.

— Вы боитесь?

— Все боятся умирать.

— И все равно не хотите покаяться?

— Мне не в чем каяться.

Не надо было сюда приходить. Даже теперь еще не поздно: просто выйти за дверь, будто ничего не произошло, — а завтра зачитать приговор и смотреть, как осужденный колдун Ойкава Тоору уходит из земной жизни. Возможно, потом, гораздо позже, он так же исчезнет из головы и сердца Кагеямы. Так было бы гораздо проще.

Но истины, которая, казалось, таилась так близко, спрятанная в глубине глаз, словно слегка светящихся в полумраке, Кагеяма бы в этом случае не узнал никогда.

Он наконец принял решение, которого боялся и которого желал. И сразу как будто стало легче. Значит, оно верное? Или морок уже настолько опутал его, что он перестал различать добро и зло? 

И он сделал этот последний шаг.

— Вставайте. — Под непонимающим взглядом Ойкавы Кагеяма подошел вплотную, протянул ему руку. И, после нескольких секунд сомнения, тот взялся за нее холодной ладонью.

Все, теперь стало слишком поздно.

Ойкава был выше его, Кагеяма помнил еще по первому допросу, но сейчас он сутулился от боли и от тяжести цепей и казался меньше. На ногах Ойкава держался с трудом, но костей ему не ломали, так что дойти сможет. Поддерживая его, Кагеяма помог добраться до двери, постучал.

— Осужденный хочет взглянуть на звезды перед смертью, это его последнее желание, — сообщил он удивленным стражникам.

— Но… — начал было Киндаичи, но его снова остановил Куними, коротко кивнул — пусть.

— Его ты тоже околдовал? — тихо спросил Кагеяма, пока они медленно поднимались по стертым ступеням лестницы.

— Куними просто хороший мальчик, благодарный. — Шепот Ойкавы щекотал ухо, лихорадочный жар тяжело прижавшегося тела ощущался даже сквозь одежду. — И он помнит, как я когда-то вылечил его мать от чумы.

Они вышли за порог тюрьмы, и, впервые за месяц оказавшись снаружи, Ойкава глубоко вдохнул прохладный воздух, выпрямился. Его радость странным образом передавалась Кагеяме, ощущалась, будто собственная, заставляя чувствовать себя хорошо и свободно — как никогда раньше.

Кагеяма подвел его к стоявшей за поворотом повозке. 

— Залезайте.

Глаза Ойкавы широко распахнулись — удивление, недоверие, надежда.

— Ты правда решил отпустить меня? Разрушить всю свою жизнь? Ты не сможешь после этого остаться здесь.

— Вы собираетесь переубеждать меня?

— Нет, — Ойкава тихо рассмеялся. — Точно нет.

Кагеяма помог ему забраться в повозку, и он, морщась из-за потревоженных ран, лег на солому и замер.

— Теперь ведите себя тихо.

Кагеяма накрыл Ойкаву пологом из плотной ткани.

Он беспрепятственно проехал по еще тихим улицам города, мимо площади, где уже был подготовлен эшафот и свален хворост для костра, на который утром некому будет взойти. На выезде из города его тоже не остановили — никто не стал бы задерживать и спрашивать отчета у инквизитора, присланного из столицы, — последний раз, когда Кагеяма мог воспользоваться своим положением. Скорее всего, уже завтра его будут разыскивать как преступника.

И все равно чувство сожаления не приходило.

Солнце едва показалось на горизонте, когда Кагеяма решил, что отъехал достаточно далеко от города, чтобы можно было остановиться и открыть полог. В слабом утреннем свете лицо Ойкавы выглядело более бледным, кровоподтеки проступали заметнее и непригляднее. Только глаза светились как будто еще ярче.

Кагеяма нашел в кармане ключ и снял с Ойкавы кандалы, невольно задержав пальцы дольше необходимого, бережно огладив оставшиеся кровавые следы на худых запястьях. Потом поднял голову и снова встретился взглядом с этими удивительными глазами. 

— Всю дорогу думал, что не поблагодарил тебя. Спасибо, — тихо произнес Ойкава.

Кагеяма пожал плечами.

Лохмотья, в которые успела превратиться одежда Ойкавы, похоже, совсем не согревали от утреннего холода, он дрожал, и Кагеяма накинул ему на плечи свой плащ. Сел рядом на повозку.

— И что теперь? Не жалеешь, что предал своего бога? — спросил Ойкава насмешливо, но тут же замолчал и опустил взгляд, словно впервые за все время жалея, что сказал лишнее, мог обидеть. Сейчас он выглядел как самый обыкновенный человек, никакой не колдун — но истина никуда не делась, по-прежнему была в нем.

— Бога я не предавал, — Кагеяма покачал головой. Наставник всегда говорил, что надо следовать своим убеждениям, и, если вера сильна, Бог покажет правильный путь. Наверное, он имел в виду совсем другое, но Кагеяма чувствовал, что сейчас его вера сильнее, чем когда либо.

— А вы? Вернетесь к своим?

— Ну, если ты настолько щедр, что даешь мне право выбора, — Ойкава слегка улыбнулся. Кагеяма знал, что тот уйдет, с самого начала, как решил отпустить, но почему-то вдруг стало грустно. — Если хочешь, можешь отправиться со мной, тебе же теперь некуда идти? — И, заметив недоверчивый взгляд Кагеямы, добавил: — Друиды принимают всех, независимо от веры. 

Кагеяма едва заметно кивнул.

— Тогда я пойду с вами.

На душе стало легко, словно то, что он сделал, было единственно правильным. И Кагеяма снова поверил, что правда по-прежнему на его стороне. На все воля Божья.


End file.
